Playing with desires
by RowebotRowe
Summary: "One day, Fliss, you'll find the tom that sends your heart spinning in circles. You'll protect him with all your heart and you'll want to die for him. Even if it takes moons to find which way your heart is turned, don't let evil turn you away..."


**So this is my first EVER story and my first EVER chapter. I apologise if it's rubbish or if it's not up to your standards. I'm trying my hardest to keep up with everyone! Please bare in mind that I have school starting again on Monday so I might be a tad delayed in updating this chapter, I'll try though! Thanks for reading this!**

The thick golden glare of the morning sun sent rays of light through a she-cats pale coat. The cat's plump frame showed anyone nearby that she was a kittypet, no more than a cat sitting on a willow tree branch just staring out into the distance. With a creamy coat and sand brindled ears and tail, the she-cat looked deadly beautiful, the sunlight dismissing any doubts of non-pedigree breeding. This cat was a Turkish Van through and through: the slight, stocky build of the hind legs, impossibly long fur hanging loosely from the cat's delicate frame, and the sandy coloured markings, a distinctive breed trait. The only unnerving thought that could possibly set another on edge were her eyes. Their bright, baby blue colour stood out against the she-cats coat as though craving attention.

A single band of polished leather lay hidden underneath the layers and layers of thick, winter fur around her neck. From this loop of leather hung a small, solid disc. The word inscribed onto the golden palate was simple and easy to understand, for the word was a simple name: Fliss

A yawn etched its way across my mouth, forcing my front legs to stretch in unison. Blinking rapidly at the disappearing sun, I forced my mind to focus on reality. Recently, I had found myself wondering about what lay beyond the twolegs cluster of dens. I mean, I had no intentions of venturing out there, but sometimes my curiosity got the better of me. The voice of my twoleg calling me inside for the night beckoned me away from my trance. Shaking my head in disgust at my wandering thoughts, I jumped out of my usual afternoon resting spot and landed neatly on all four paws. Licking my lips in anticipation, an unusual smell crossed my nose. It certainly wasn't anything that I had smelt before. This smell enticed me towards my territory boundaries. I stopped suddenly just before my territory ended, and glanced behind me uncertainly. Surely my twoleg wouldn't mind if I stayed out a little bit longer? She'd probably just assume that I was stuck in a tree… No, that wouldn't work, I'd be mewling in distress! Maybe she'd think that I had business to attend to? Actually, come to think of it, I'd _never_ been late for my dinner!

_Tough!_ A voice in my mind hissed at me. _You've got your own life, you aren't a kit anymore!_ I felt my fur stand on end as I anticipated stepping into the darkness that held stories of terror, wild cats, and war. I wasn't stupid, my mother had told me all about the wild cats and the rouges, not to mention the life they had to live. Sometimes I wondered how my mother knew so much.

A pang of sadness crossed my chest just thinking of my mother. She'd left me at an early age, no older than 3 moons. Willowstar was her actual name, although my twoleg called her Kitty. A small hiss escaped my mouth as I thought of that vile name. My mother was a proud, respectful cat that one should look up to, not look down at with your nose. Why my twoleg had called mother _Kitty_ I will never know. But then again, the twoleg calls me Commodore Fluffy Paws. _Fluffy Paws!_ I withdrew my claws and scratched at the bark of an oak tree, my claws leaving a deep trail behind where I'd left them. Hold on… _Oak tree?_ There weren't any oak trees near my territory…

Frowning, I glanced up above my head and gasped loudly. Shrinking against the scratched tree, I lay down in a tight ball and laid my tail across my closed eyes and nose. The trees surrounding me weren't any trees that I had seen before in my entire life, but that wasn't saying much as I was only 13 moons old. Taking a shaky breath, I awaited for morning to come. There was no way that I was heading back home at this time of night. No way hosay! And all because of that strange smell, come to think of it, the scent smelt familiar, like I'd met the smell before. But… How? I mean, I'd never been outside of the twoleg cluster of dens! A sudden gust of wind pushed a few leaves onto my back, keeping what little warmth my body gave out cocooned inside my little blanket. With the thought of warmth and home edging its way around my mind, I drifted off into a dark sheet of blackness. Just as the blackness enveloped me in a huge bite, swallowing me into a deep, uneasy sleep, I felt something move next to me, something to heavy and big to be a leaf, something that could only be a cat… But what would one, single cat be doing all on its own out in the woods? Surely it was accompanied by others? My mind fought the blackness that threatened to swallow me hole, but before I could open my eyes, a heavy weight crashed into my head and the unwanted darkness surrounded me.

I was knocked out cold when a deep voice growled "Good job Cloudfeather, you've done well." A smaller, hushed voice attempted to cut off the deep voice, but the voice carried on, no doubt a tom. "Time to give Jazzstar what he's been after for ages.…" Growled the tom threateningly, a hint of sarcasm entering its pitch.

**Phew! I'm sooo glad that you finished reading this chapter! How bad was it, hey? That bad? I hope not! I may not be top of the scale right now, but hey! I'm not a total 'head in the clouds' girl when it comes to writing! So… I guess the only way for you to tell me ow good it was is too… REVIEW! Yup! That little button right below this speech! Which button? Oooooh! _That_ button! Yup! You got it! Clickety Click and tell me if I should get this story going or not! Thanks!**


End file.
